Deserter Tech Girl
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: a rewrite of PK Tech Girl, the way I wanted it to go.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Deserter Tech Girl

AUTHOR: VisualIDentificationZeta

PAIRING: John/Gilina

TIMELINE: PK Tech Girl

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Farscape are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm back after a year of nothing. Had a rough idea for this fic in my head literally for years and finally I found the inspiration to write it. Hope you like it and be sure to give some feedback.

When they killed Gilina I was furious, I loved Gilina, she was truly perfect for John and the type of person I myself like to be with and since there are no John/Gilina fics with a happy ending out there I had to write my own. Should I write more John/Gilina? As much as I later come to like Aeryn, I have to admit I liked Gilina as a person and as John's mate more. And there's of course the fact that Alyssa-Jane Cook is one of the top 10 hottest women I've ever seen, combining in herself every physical aspect I find feminine and sexy.

The understroked words are quotes taken directly from the episode.

SUMMARY: a rewrite of PK Tech Girl, the way I wanted it to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John." feverish eyes, wide in pain stared up at him pleadingly "I can't go on anymore. Please, I can't. You know what you have to do, just end it."

"No, I won't!" yelled John desperately, trying to imbude her with a will to fight on.

"Please, John." she shook her head "Do this for me. If you love me you'll do it."

John stared helplessly, his eyes red-rimmed from stress and worry.

_' What is it with these Peacekeeper women? They claim to be so strong and independent, but as soon as the going gets tough and there's pain involved, they all ask me to give them a kill-shot! '_

"I won't do it." he finally ground out "You will keep on fighting and you will win, Tech!"

Her helpless, terrified eyes tugged at his heart-strings, but he kept a stern face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life sucks." commented John.

Gilina grabbed onto his arm and clinged to it, her desperate grip showing the love she felt for him and the pain tearing her heart apart at having to leave him.

"It brought us together." she countered with a voice thick with repressed tears.

He stopped and slowly turned to her "Okay, it sucks a little less."

The gorgeous woman before him grabbed onto the sides of his vest as his arms moved first to her shoulders and then up to brush her beautiful thick, golden hair away from her face.

She thought she'd melt when she first felt the tender kiss he pressed to her forehead. His warm, dry lips then moved to her temple and she eagerly lifted her face and captured them with her own.

In the background they could dimly hear the large Luxan yelling, but ignore him.

When the kiss died an unnatural death, they stayed like that for a few seconds, foreheads pressed together, John's hands cupping her head while hers were gripping his vest, their breaths mingling, tears stinging at their eyes.

They kissed one last time before Gilina let go of her hold on him and turned away.

Stepping forward and then facing him her deep, teary blue eyes, the eyes he'd fallen in love with so quickly, eyes so similar to his own, stared up at him as the airlock closed.

John stared at it for a few seconds before he turned around and moved away forlornly with a step as heavy as if the entire galaxy rested on his shoulders.

He was so deep into his misery he never heard the mechanical noise, so the voice startled him.

"John!"

Freezing for a second he then turned around, hoping against hope he wasn't hallucinating already.

But there she was.

The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, even with her face smeared with equal parts dirt and tears, her large aquamarine eyes filled with tears and full pouty lips trembling.

"John." she whispered almost questioningly and took a haltering step towards him.

It was that second that John broke through his shock and one second later he was running.

They met in between, John catching Gilina's small stature easily as she jumped into his arms, swinging her around like in those old romantic movies to prevent the force of her momentum from knocking them to the ground.

Their lips fused together immediately with a desperation only people truly in love can feel and they never felt the jolt as the great ship jumped into starburst.

It was a long time before their lips released each other and for several minutes they merely stood there, breathing in each other's breaths and smiling goofily.

"I couldn't leave." whispered Gilina, her large eyes looking deeply into his "I just couldn't. I love you too much."

"Thank you for staying." John knew it was too soon to feel like that, but he also knew what his heart was telling him. There was no doubt about his own feelings "I love you too." he whispered as he took her breath away again, pressing the small blonde against his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The reactions of the rest of the crew to Gilina's joining them were mixed. D'Argo and Aeryn were less than thrilled, much less amused, and Rygel kept mumbling about too little food and body-breeders. The only ones pleased were Zhaan and Moya and Pilot. The later two were especially glad since now they'd have a trained professional looking after Moya instead of amateurs of whom one was prone to hyper rages during which he regularly destroyed her systems. It was only when D'Argo and Aeryn remembered Gilina's qualifications that life onboard of Moya became much more pleasant.

John and Gilina managed to restrain themselves for a month and a half before becoming lovers to give Gilina time to acclimatise herself to her new life. Since they were living on a ship and thus constantly in each other's presence anyway they wasted no time moving in together.

Life went on fantastically for the next 8 months, until _it _happened and here they were now.

"Come on, Gilina honey." John pleaded "Don't give up now, not now that we've come so far."

Gilina screamed as pain ripped through her small curvy body.

"If you give up now, Gilina Crichton, I swear I'll find Crais and give in to him!" yelled John, desperately, as he watched his wife fight through the pain. He'd never felt this helpless before and he didn't like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do." Gilina declared clearly and smiled up at John, her eyes shining with love.

"You may now kiss the bride and may Goddess smile upon your joining." concluded Zhaan with a wide smile, watching as John and Gilina did just that.

They got married about 10 months after Zelbinion. Gilina hadn't really cared whether they were married or not, Peacekeepers having no such institution, but because John wanted a guarantee they'd be together for the rest of their lives and to make Gilina officially his, she wanted it too. The wedding took place on the terrace with all their friends present.

The setting had been beautiful, the only thing disturbing it had been the unexpected boom shaking the ship when an unknown Marauder had exploded hammond side while trying to sneak onboard. Thanks to the flammability of it's fuel nothing had survived, except for a long metal tube that had been melted into an urecognizable mass and therefore so useless they hadn't even bothered with bringing it aboard, just directed it towards the sun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just one more time, Gilina." encouraged Zhaan and, with a cry of effort, Gilina used up her last reserves of energy.

As she fell back on the bed, sobbing softly in exhaustion, a lusty cry pierced the air.

John, his own eyes shiny, accepted the small baby from Zhaan's arms and brought it to his wife.

"Honey, meet our son, David."

Gilina accepted her child, crying from powerful emotions coursing through her, and smiled at him "Hello, David, welcome to the world. I'm your Mommy and this is your Daddy." She smiled at John who had settled with them on the bed and stretched her neck for a kiss.

When they parted she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and, adjusting her shirt, she put the already-rooting baby to her full breast.

Watching as the small hands grabbed at the large mammary and squeezed rhythmically as a small mouth slurped at her nipple she smiled, love for her two men filling her heart.

Meeting John's eyes again she smiled "You know, the smartest thing I've ever done was staying with you. I love you."

John smiled, happiness shining in his eyes "I love you too."

As the new parents turned back to the product of their love Zhaan smiled.

The future looked bright, happy and long.

She knew it for her Goddess had promised it personally.

THE END

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Short John/Gilina interlude. Too short to make it into a fic of it's own, so I'm posting it as a part of this AU. Takes place during Terra Firma, with the difference that in this universe Gilina was never killed and she and John are married. Please review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They've been sitting at the table of the restaurant for five minutes when the two women took their places at the next one. Immediately the two middle aged persons of the female persuasion jumped into a conversation. Soon though the topic became too much for John to bare.

Turning around to one of the women he asked, fed-up with their xenophobic rantings "Ma'am, my wife is an alien and I'd be much obliged if you'd stop saying things like that."

The woman in question looked him up and down, then turned her head to glace at the small blonde in question. Even though she was a hetero herself, two words described the wife correctly: cute and hot. Small, yet very curvy stature, pouty lips, high cheeks and large eyes. Still, something didn't mesh.

"She doesn't look like a Mexican." she furrowed her brows, cutting her eyes at Gilina's pale complexion and honey-blond hair meaningfully.

This woman had obviously been living in a cage "Cause she's not."

Nodding in confirmation to her own theory the woman turned back to her friend and picked their conversation back up.

John, not willing to make a scene, decreed that the excellent food would be woth the sacrifice of listening to the two chatterboxes nearby. Still...

Touching Gilina's hand to get her attention, he smiled mischeviously at his wife.

"You still have M'Lee's number?"

REVIEW!


End file.
